need ocs as many as possible
by mojiko namaneko
Summary: In need of oc as many as possible but if I can't fit your character I'll try adding them in other storys I create and I will pm when your character is going to be used
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me mojiko I'm in need of oc for a story so if you have one please copy and paste this form in a review and post it try to include your name if your a guest review I'll try and put as many in as possible but thous that don't end up in my story I'll try writing another for them. So do please review mojiko out!

Name:  
Nickname (if you want):  
Age:  
Gender:  
Where they were born:  
Accent (if you want):  
Meister, weapon, etc.:  
If a weapon, tell me what weapon, then describe it:  
Soul resonance:

Eye color:  
Describe their hair:  
Describe their outfit:  
Scars, birthmarks, tattoos, etc.:  
Describe their body (NO INAPPROPRIATE!):  
Describe their clothes:

Personality:  
Past:  
Their favorite quote (like Bugs Bunny's eh, what's up doc):  
Father:  
Mother:  
Siblings (include age and gender):  
Other stuff I missed:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey the first batch is chosen but don't worry I'll keep this open for infinite submissions so keep going and I'll keep making story's for them no prob the first batch of characters will be announced when the story comes out thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Here are the characters that were chosen for the first story (some came from pm so it won't be on the reviews) to make it easier on me I'm adding a oc of mine so I can make this go more smooth while I write it if yours was not picked 'm no worries I'm planing on issuing all submissions so don't fear I will pm all who have a account when your character is picked so there is no need for a fuss mojiko out.

Character creator: Unknown

Name: Wren and Senri Fawcett

Nickname (if you want): N/A

Age: 17 (twin boys- Wren is older)

Sexuality:  
Wren: Straight  
Senri: Bisexual

Gender: Male

Where they were born: They were born in California, yet they come from a Welsh decedents.

Accent (if you want): Welsh-Thick accent, but understandable

Meister, weapon, etc.: (They aren't exactly partners, but if you choose to use them, then that decision will be up to you.)  
Wren: Meister  
Senri: Weapon

If a weapon, tell me what weapon, then describe it: Senri is a sliver pistol etched with black runes and engravings

Soul resonance:  
Wren: Unknown  
Senri: Soul Resonance: Bloody cage! 8 red dots surround the enemy around his head, and columns come down and trap them in the cage. The cage slowly fills with the red substance and 'drowns' the victim. (Not really...depending on what it is. Does knock them unconscious though.)

Eye color:  
Wren: Baby blue eyes  
Senri: Silver, with a hint of light blue

Describe their hair:  
Wren: Black messy hair that has two layers. The first goes down that just covers his ears and hang messily into his eyes a bit. The second layer goes to the middle and sides of his neck, with some pieces that curl out and curl in.  
Senri: His hair is dark brown, It is longish and jagged and ends right below the nape of the neck. A few long pieces hang at the sides of his face, and he has right side bangs that slightly cover his eyes.

Describe their outfit:  
Wren: Black trench coat, opened, goes to his heels, wears open. Underneath is a tight black v-neck t-shirt. Dark blue skinny jeans (but not too tight... ^_^") and dark brown lace up army boots. He has a silver chain on his belt loop, and a long chain around his neck that has his family's emblem ring (a white flame) on it.  
Senri: he would have any color v-neck t-shirt under a solid black Hoodie. Checkered black and white skinny jeans with lace up black combat boots to right under his knees.

Scars, birthmarks, tattoos, etc.:  
Wren: Large scar on his torso. He also has one on his forearm. Wren has a tattoo of a small star to represent Eli (see history) on his left pectoral, but he doesn't like to talk about it, or for people to point it out.  
Senri: He has a large scar on his calf and on his shoulder to mid back.

Describe their body:  
Wren: He has fair skin, with a tiny splash of color. He gets tan very easily out in the sun.  
Senri: He is lightly tanned, and burns easily.  
Height:  
Wren: 5'11"  
Senri: 5'9"  
Body build:  
Wren: Wren is well defined, with good muscles. He's not bulky, but again, has good muscle.  
Senri: Senri has less muscle than Wren, but still does have some what of a six pack.

Personality:  
Wren:Wren is arrogant, modest, dependable, and honorable. He has a problem with authority. He is an angst ridden teenager with a smart mouth. He would die for those he loves (Senri, everyone at the DWMA, yes, even the people he hates.) He's rude, solitary and secretive sometimes. He is also an amazing piano player, but no one knows, besides his brother. He is loud at times not needed and cannot be still. He gets along best with Senri (despite the fact they are different.), and is quite attached him. They tend to have some awkward Bromance moments ;)) Haha.

Senri: Senri is usually one of the sweetest people you can know. He almost never will say a cruel word and would rather things be talked out instead of fighting; though knows thats impossible to do with kishins. Kind, he will always give second chances. He's quite shy and reserved and stutters easily when put on the spot. Senri is really "dorky" in a way but most others find that endearing with him. He also is very bad at standing up for himself. He gets really annoyed with Wren, since Wren calls him Little Bro, despite the fact thats there mer minutes apart, and he often has to always scold Wren for something he does. But when he snaps he snaps hard. It's almost as if he gained a new persona but it's pretty much everything he's held back, a part of him he wished didn't exist. He gets incredibly manipulative; cruel. As well as coming out of his shell and is actually a very smooth talker. In all parts he is very intelligent and diplomatic even if he does go about it different ways.

Past: Wren and Senri were orphaned with their little brother, Eli (who was 4 years younger.) They didn't know who their parents were, just vaguely remembered. They were never aware of kishins. They lived off the streets of their city, just trying to stay alive. When Eli was 10, he was killed by a kishin in front of the other boys. Wren eventually killed it, (since Senri's weapon abilities awakened) but it was too late to save Eli. They were able to see things after that, that they normally wouldn't be able to see. At 15 they found the DWMA where they now live.

Their favorite quote: N/A

Father: Unknown

Mother. unknown

Siblings : Eli Fawcett; he was 10 when he died, but would be 13 right now.

Other stuff I missed: Nope!

Character creator: ALittleDifferent88

Name:Benjamin Parker Hart

Nickname (if you want):Ben, Benny, Parker

Age:16  
Gender:Male  
Where they were born:Australia  
Accent (if you want):British  
Meister, weapon, etc.:Weapon  
If a weapon, tell me what weapon, then describe it: He is a long silver sword, that has a bronze handle.  
Soul resonance:Delusion it makes Illusions/clones of the meister and him and they're attacks become stronger, but the clones are nearly just a distracted they are easily defeated.

Eye color:Purple  
Describe their hair:It's a dirty blonde color and it's layered his bangs tend to cover his eyes a little.  
Describe their outfit:He wears a sleeveless black leather jacket, a red tanktop, black colored pants, and black combat boots  
Scars, birthmarks, tattoos, etc.:He has a heart birthmark on the back of his neck, he also has a big scar across his chest from training.  
Describe their body (NO INAPPROPRIATE!):He is kind of scrawny, he is slightly muscular, and his body has a bit of a athletic form.  
Describe their clothes:.A white/green tank-top, jeans, green sneakers.

Personality:He is cocky and snarky. Benjamin is very smart and gets annoyed when people question the way he does things. Benjamin likes to take charge of situations and puts his family and friends before him at all times. Benjamin is a fighter never gives up he likes to get under people's skin and to get them angry just for the fun of it. Benjamin is also a prankster always up to something bad unless he's supervised which he should be at all times.  
Past:He was born the youngest child he had a overprotective older sister watching his back he also lived in Australia even though his family originally was from England. They moved back when he was five because of his grandmother getting ill. His dad was a military officer and his mother was private detective When he turned 7 his parents got a divorce and he went with his mother only seeing him on holidays. When he got attacked at age 11. He wasn't sure of how he got his powers, but he turned his arm into a sword and scared the guys off. When he told his mom she was rather calm and then decided it would be good to move to America so he could go to Death Miester and Weapon Academy. She was a long decendent of Excalibur and the gene got passed onto Banjamin.  
Their favorite quote (like Bugs Bunny's eh, what's up doc):"I used to be normal... until I met those freaks I call my friends."  
Father:Libby Hart  
Mother:Aaron Black  
Siblings (include age and gender):Jessica Olivia Hart-female-18 (she is a meister at the academy.)  
Other stuff I missed:Nope.


End file.
